


Kiss Tastes Like Summer

by PiercetheCas



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Pastel Vic, Punk Kellin, Romance, flower shop, tattoo parlor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiercetheCas/pseuds/PiercetheCas
Summary: Vic likes all things pastel. He wears skirts and sweaters and is confident about it.He runs a small flower shop and every day at the same time the boy from the tattoo parlor across the street comes in and draws flowers and he's really cute.And Vic is in love with him but the boy is clueless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Title belongs to PTV. (The Boy Who Could Fly)  
> -Cas

The scent of flowers never failed to make Vic smile and neither did the boy who walked in the flower shop every day at three thirty on the dot, sketchbook in hands.

Vic smiled at the boy who smiled back, like always, before he went and sat on the small bench that was there for decor but Vic didn't have the heart to tell him that.

Vic also didn't have the heart to tell him that the shop closed at four, so he always stayed open late, letting him draw until he left at four like normal, shooting Vic a small "goodbye", like always.

Vic looked forward to his visit. Most people who came to the shop were boring, needing flowers for a wedding or a significant other but the boy? He just drew and he had sleeves of tattoos that made Vic want to melt.

Because believe it or not, Vic loved tattoos. You would never guess that judging by his looks, all flower crowns, lavender converse and high waisted skirts.

And Vic loved that the boy never looked at him weird for dressing the way he did like most people. He even had some people come into the op and call him names. The most popular was princess but the last time someone had called him that had been at three forty and the boy wuth the tattoos had been quick to shut them up and that was when Vic knew he was in love.

He didn't even know his name, but he didn't have to to know that he was a great person and he wasn't bad looking either.

Vic slowly walked over to the bench before sitting down next to the boy who smiled at him before returning his attention to his drawing.

Vic wanted to sigh when he saw he was almost down which meant he would be leaving soon but God, his art was so beautiful.

He had drawn a bought of white roses and he had done it with such grace that Vic didn't believe it as a drawing, it had to be a photograph.

"That's amazing." Vic breathed, and the boy smiled at him, teeth and all and Vic counted that as a victory.

He also counted the way the boy smiled at him on his way out as a victory and the fact that when he walked back to the bench there was the drawing with a small note on the corner.

'Hi, I'm Kellin and I love your skirt.'

Vic was so in love.

He hung the picture up by the register where he could see it but customers couldn't and Vic smiled the whole way home that night.

Vic was worried the next day when Kellin didn't come in. He kept the sign on the door flipped to 'open' until six but still no Kellin so with defeat, he left and wondered where the mysterious boy had gone.

The next day Kellin came in but he didn't look hapoy, instead he looked a little angry and Vic as surprised when Kellin asked up to the counter and sat on the small stool that asked there and leaned forward before speaking.

"Hey, um, can I tell you something?" Kellin asked and Vic nodded instantly, adjusting his flower crown while he waited for Kellin to continue.

"I, um, well, this is going to sound stupid," Kellin laughed a bit before continuing, "I like you and I think you're really cool and would you want to go on a date with me?" Kellin was blushing like mad by the time he was done and Vic stared at him with his mouth agape because there was no way someone like Kellin would like someone like him, but he did and Vic wanted to kiss him, so he did.

He leaned across the counter and pulled Kellin closer by his collar and connected their lips softly before pulling way and smiling at Kellin who smiled back, teeth and all and Vic had no doubts when he named that day the best victory of all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! I'm in a one shot mood.  
> -Cas


End file.
